The Story Of Sirius Black
by Doctor Alexander
Summary: Sirius's story.
1. A Black, Born

**The Story of Sirius Black**

** It was seven months since Walburga Black was declared pregnant. And with each passing day, she became more and more aggressive. She argued with her husband, yelled at paintings, and tripled Kreature's work load; not that he didn't enjoy it. And none of them had any clue what to name their unborn:**

"**I'm telling you; we are going to name him Regulas, and that is FINAL!" Mr. Black roared.**

"**You seem to have forgotten on who is going to give **_**birth**_** to him, AND I SAY SIRIUS! ! ! !" Mrs. Black screeched.**

"**SIRIUS! What kind of a name is that? !" Mr. Black argued. Hours went by, but then Mrs. Black went silent.**

"**He's coming," she said suddenly.**

** Mr. Black froze, the color draining out of his face. It was weeks till the baby was due; they had not gotten anything ready. "a-are you sure?" he asked, not hiding the fear from his tone.**

"**I THINK I, OF ALL PEOPLE, WOULD KNOW! NOW, **_**GET US TO MUNGOS**_**! ! ! !" she screeched. He came to his senses and ran to the broom cupboard. Apperation when pregnant was extremely dangerous to the mother and the child. Mrs. Black could not ride a lone broom, so they would have to share one. He grabbed the fastest one they had, and hurried to the steps, where she was waiting. "You took long enough!" she said impatiently. He looked around to see if any of the muggles were out, and placed a rather large invisibility cloak on the both of them. He kicked the ground with all his might, and took off.**

** It was several more minutes, and a heck of a lot of screaming from Mrs. Black, until St. Mungos was in sight. **_**Thank goodness no other wizards are around.**_** Mr. Black thought desperately. Swiftly, then started to descend. It was already night out so no muggles were there to see them land. As soon and they landed, he picked up his wife, completely forgetting about magic, and carried her to the door. The healers saw them bust in, and immediately recognized what was happening. They quickly lead Mrs. Black to the nearest room; but as he tried to follow them, they shut the door in his face. Feeling immensely uneasy, he settled down into one of the chairs. An intense wave of anxiety swept over him.**

** It was nearly one and a half more hours until one of the healers came out the door smiling, and waving for him to get in. He excitedly jumped out of his chair and entered the room. When he walked in, he saw a very rate sight. Mrs. Black was lying in the bed and smiling into a small black blanket. He looked into the blanket and couldn't help but grimacing.**

"**Our little Regulas." Mrs. Black gave him a reproachful look. He hesitated then corrected himself, "I mean, our little **_**Sirius**_**." Mrs. Black smirked, and then unfolded the blanket. Under it was a small, handsome little baby, who gave a small bark-like giggle.**


	2. An Unwelcome Visit

**An Unwelcome Visit**

"**SIRUS ORION BLACK; IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW…!"**

"**You'll **_**what**_**." His cocky reply was partially smothered by his blankets.**

"**YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW! ! ! ! ! !" his voice was trembling with rage. "SO GET DOWN HERE **_**NOW**_**! ! ! ! !"**

**He groaned and jumped out of bed. Not bothering to get out of his pajamas, he made his way towards the door. He had to carefully navigate through the piles of dirty robes and muggle magazines, but he was able to **_**just **_**make it through. He gave a sweeping glance of his room. If he looked hard, he was able to see small fragments of his green and silver carpet. His walls were littered with so many posters and pictures; he was barely able to make out his horrible snake wallpaper. Most of the posters were of motor-cycles. Apparently, they were able to take muggles place to place if fueled with enough gasoline. **_**Fascinating machines,**_** he thought. He had always dreamt of purchasing a motor-cycle and riding away from this terrible place. He **_**hated **_**it here. He was sure that every one here hated him too. Though he was only five, he wanted to runaway. He had attempted to run away too. His dad had finally commanded Kreature to put bars on his windows. Numerous times, he had been punished immensely for stealing his father's wand and trying to remove them. He never really cared about being grounded. He spent most of his time sleeping, really. They couldn't invade his dreams. But there was another place they were unable to invade; when he turned eleven, he was going to a magic school. **

**He'd only have to return every summer, but the rest of the year was his. He had always wondered what house he was going to be in. His entire family had been in Slytherin, but **_**he **_**knew that he was going to be in Gryffindor. He had daring chivalry his mother always said "YOU'VE GOT **_**SOME **_**NERVE!" He also heard Gryffindor had a great quidditch team. But when he joined the team, it would have an **_**even better**_** one. He loved everything about quidditch. From the quaffle to the beaters' bats; it was the most exciting sport **_**ever**_**. He especially loved the-**

"**SIRIUUUUUUUUUUS! ! ! ! !"**

** He hurried down the stairs. He was greeted by a rather muffled '**_**good morning**_**' from his mother; but he didn't care. "Why, exactly, did you want me down here for?" he grumpily asked his father. His father looked down at his with a grimace, "No need to apologies for your rude behavior." His father's sarcastic voice filled him with rage. "Oh no, I'm sure you didn't mean to be such a git" he knew his father would crack. He flinched and adjusted his gaze, "Any way, your cousins are coming to visit." He took a few second to fully comprehend what that meant. The horrible realization took him over. **_**NOOOOOO! **_**He absolutely HATED his cousins Bella and Sissy! He really liked his cousin Andromeda, but she did NOT make up for **_**them**_**. He had to prepare for the impending doom. He rushed up the stairs, leaving his toast behind. He hid his scribbled plans for removing the bars, the pranks to pull on Kreature, and the rather offensive drawings of his father and mother. Thirty minutes of rushing papers under desks and beds finally came to a halt when he heard his mother screech once more.**

"**SIRUS; YOUR COUSINS ARE HERE!"**

** He put the finishing touches to his room, and finally rushed down the stairs. At the doors he saw the welcoming smile of Andromeda; and the pained looannoyed looks of his evil cousins. He rushed over and Andromeda, "Hi, Drommy!" he shouted. "Hi, Sirius!" she said still hugging him.**

"**HI DROMMY!" Bellexrix yelled in a mocking voice. Narcissa snorted with laughter. Both Sirius and Andromeda gave them reproachful looks. His aunt and Uncle entered the doorway.**

"**Hello, Sirius!" His uncle Alphard boomed. He liked Sirius, he felt bad for him, he was a good kid; he didn't deserve to be treated like this. Aunt Elladora was another thing all together; she hated him, and he hated her. She always fawned over his cousins; how they were just twelve and thirteen and they could already do OWL standard magic. **_**Show offs, **_**his uncle always said. Everyone entered the parlor, and sat down at the table. Kreature was bringing in pumpkin pasties and steak and kidney pie, happy to serve his masters. He and Andromeda tried to sneak up to his room, but his cousin was shortly caught by Mrs. Black. "Where are you going? !" she screeched. He ducked out of sight, but she was forced to come back to the table; where they were discussing what to do with him. **

"**He's a fine child, I say let the boy be!" he felt a surge of affection towards his uncle; but his aunt rudely interrupted; "You've got a cane, USE IT!" God, he hated that woman. "You really must do **_**something**_** about that rotten little attitude of his" she glared loathingly at him, "Maybe someone else would want him." He couldn't bear what he was hearing, were they talking about… **_**giving him away**_**? "Maybe a filthy mud-blood would take him…" He liked what he was hearing less by the second; but his mother spoke up, "How DARE you!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, was his mom… standing up for him? "Even if it is a blood-traitor, I could never let such filth as much as **_**touch**_** a black!" **_**So his mom didn't care about him after all**_**, he thought glumly. "If you're going to treat him like that; I'd be quite willing to take care of him myself! You people should be **_**ashamed**_** of yourselves! He is a **_**growing boy**_**; he needs to be treated with love and care! All he's ever gotten is loathing and spite!" He had never appreciated his uncle so much. All the kids left the room when everyone started to yell at each other. When he saw his two cousins go up the stairs; he knew what they wanted to do. He could read their expressions, and he knew those mischievous smiles didn't mean free cookies. He raced up after them with all his might, but they had gotten there first. All his pictures and posters had holes like a cigarette burns all over them. He had never felt so angry at anyone other them his mother and father. He wanted to push them out of the veiled windows, but he knew he was too weak to do that. He wanted to burn cigarette holes in their faces, so he never had to look at them again. There was only one was to describe how he felt; he **_**hated them**_**. And he was going to do something about it.**


	3. The Plan and the Prank

**The Plan**

It was a great plan, true. But there is a saying that even the best plans fail. That's why he was going to make sure he had luck on his side.

He begged for his parents to take him on their trip to Diagon Ally, and it worked. He was here, at the store that would ensure his fate. He had been saving for a new broom, but this was worth more than that, tenfold. His parents were with Bellatrix and Cissy to buy school supplies. They told him to stay at Zonkos, knowing that that was the place he was least likely to leave. But unfortunately for them, he did. He walked all the way down to Potions R' Us. He finally found what he was looking for, a flask of the golden-like liquid that was Felix Felicis.

That was a day ago.

He was smiling mischievously down the steps at his parents and cousins, all enjoying an afternoon tea, and all of them in their finest dress robes; that made it all the better. It was so perfect…. And it will so funny. He heard himself giggling as he pulled out the small, glittering bottle. He gave a quick swig of the potion, and put it back into his pocket. Maybe he would need it later. Then he just watched. _This is it…!_ He thought excitedly as dear old Bella reached for another biscuit.

_**BOOM!**_

The room exploded. A thick green liquid (which he recognized as stink-sap) covered everything in its path; furniture, walls, people, you name it. Sirius held his nose and ran back to his room, the smell was putrid. A little voice in him told him it was best to remain there. Feeling satisfied, he fell into bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
